gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rory Gilmore
Rory Gilmore is one of the two main protagonists on WB drama Gilmore Girls. She is portrayed by Alexis Bledel. The character will return for the Netflix four-episode revival. Character Rory is the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden and the older half-sister to Gigi. She is the only granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. She is considered to be a specially gifted child and the gem of the Gilmore family. At the start of the series, she is a sophomore in high school, and when the series concludes, she is a recent college graduate. Early History Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore is the only daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and the first born daughter of Christopher Hayden (notably her mother was 16 years old when she became pregnant). She was born on October 8th, 1984 at 4:03 a.m. Rory shares her mother's taste for many of the same things, such as junk food, coffee, movies, and music. However, as stated by her father Christopher, both he and Rory have similar left ear lobes. Though born in Hartford, Connecticut, Lorelai raised Rory in Stars Hollow where her mother originally worked as a maid at the Independence Inn. Rory had limited contact with her grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, when she was growing up, usually only seeing them during the holidays. It wasn't until she began school at Chilton that her grandparents became a regular presence in her life. Her father was rarely around during her childhood years. It is stated that Lorelai had wanted Rory to attend Harvard since she was three years old. School Years Stars Hollow High School Rory spent her first year of high school attending Stars Hollow High School. She found out that she had been accepted to Chilton and shortly after she began her sophomore year, leaving her best friend Lane Kim behind. During her last days at Stars Hollow High School, Rory met her first boyfriend, Dean Forester. Rory never stopped loving SHH; she even wanted to attend the prom with Jess rather than go to the Chilton prom, as she always had a deeper connection to SHH. Chilton Rory attended the prestigious Chilton Prep for her sophomore, junior, and senior years of high school. To pay tuition, Lorelai asked her estranged parents for help. They agreed to pay on one condition: Lorelai and Rory must attend a weekly "Friday night dinner" at 7:00 pm. Rory had a rocky start at Chilton, receiving her first D on a paper in Max Medina's class. Mr. Medina, Rory's English professor, took a special interest in Rory. He also took a romantic interest in her mother, Lorelai, and the two dated and eventually got engaged in the first two seasons. After receiving the D, Rory spent hours studying for a Shakespeare exam for which she was late, due to the fact that a deer hit her car, and was not allowed to take the exam (The Deer Hunters). Mr. Medina later reached out and told her he had extra credit options that could help her catch up. After this incident, Rory began to blossom at Chilton, and she showed her potential to be a great and gifted student. She finished her first year in the top 3% of her class Notably, Rory's rocky beginning at Chilton was shadowed by a group of three girls with Paris Geller at the head of the trio. Paris and Rory continously clashed throughout their academic career at Chilton as both were impeccible students with the goal of attending Harvard. Through some sort of twisted fate, the two tended to be paired in group projects. Rory had a hot-and-cold friendship with Paris, and when they graduated, they both agreed there were times they really hated each other before hugging and saying goodbye. Notable classmates of Rory's at Chilton were Madeline, Louise, and Tristan (who had a crush on Rory until he was forced to attend military school). Rory had two boyfriends while she attends Chilton: Dean and Jess, but she is single when she graduates. Rory is accepted to Harvard, Princeton, and Yale. Despite going through her whole life with Harvard as her dream school, Rory decides to attend Yale University where her grandfather was an alumnus. Her mother was initially against Yale, but after seeing Rory's interest in it, she warms to it and encourages Rory to attend. In 3.21, Rory admits she was named Valedictorian, and during her graduation ceremony, she delivers a tear-jerking speech that commemorates her grandparents and especially her mother's influence on her life. Her grandparents gift her a Toyota Prius for graduation, and Lorelai loves the idea of her daughter having a car because it will allow her to visit more often. Before departing the campus, Lorelai has Rory take a step back in the corridors, and let's her muse that the place isn't so scary anymore. Yale When Rory was denied financial aid for Yale, she decided to approach her grandparents without her mother's knowledge so she could ask them to pay for school in the form of a loan. Her grandfather agrees to pay for Yale as long as she waits five years following her graduate with no interest. Rory accepts the condition, and she also reinstates their weekly Friday night dinners (which had ended when Lorelai suddenly paid back the money she owed her parents for Chilton). After returning from a summer trip backpacking in Europe in Season 4, Rory realizes she wrote the orientation date down wrong. Instead of a week until orientation, she has to be at school in two days which means she and her mother have to scramble to prepare. With help from her mother and Luke, Rory moves into her dorm suite where she is quickly shocked to find Paris Geller as one of her suite-mates. During her first year at Yale as a Journalism major, Rory gets back into a relationship with Dean, but she also creates new friendships, notably one with Marty (who secretly has feelings for Rory throughout their friendship). Through Marty, Rory meets her future boyfriend Logan Huntzberger. Rory doesn't like Logan at first because of his seemingly privileged white male attitude and because of the way he treats Marty like a servant (as Marty had previously bartended for his parties). However, in 5.07, Logan takes Rory to a memorable Life and Death Brigade event (which he is allowing her to cover for the Yale Daily News). This event bridges the tension between the two, and they become friends. Some time later, Dean breaks up with Rory after she arrives to meet him late and tipsy with Logan and his buddies behind her. Logan comforts her. Rory begins to date Logan non-exclusively, but when she gets jealous of him being with other girls, Logan realizes he cares too much about her to lose her. He agrees to be exclusive with her which is a first for him. Rory attends a dinner with him at his parents' house, and despite his family's loud disapproval of her, they continue their relationship. Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan's father, apologizes for his family's behavior, and he offers her an internship at a local paper of which he owns. She accepts. Rory believes she is doing remarkably well at the internship, and believes she will be offered a job for the summer. However, as her internship comes to a close, Mitchum reviews her performance and tells her he thinks she "don't got it" as a journalist because she never spoke up with her opinions. Rory is devastated, and later convinces Logan to steal a yacht with her because she needs to "take to the sea." Rory is arrested for the crime, and after some thought, she decides to take time off from school which causes a rift between her and her mother who believes the decision is a mistake. During her time off in Seasons 4 and 5, Rory moves in with her grandparents because her mother tells her moving back home isn't an option. Lorelai believed her parents would help her convince Rory to continue school, but they went behind her back and allowed Rory to move in with them. They secure her a job at the D.A.R. (Daughters of the American Revolution) where her grandmother is president. Rory seems to have no intention of returning to school as she works through the Fall semester and parties with Logan and his friends. She doesn't talk with her mother willingly. In 6.07, she turns 21, and mourns the idea of not spending the much-anticipated birthday with Lorelai (as they had planned a trip to Atlantic City). Her grandmother throws her a birthday party, and she invites Lorelai and Luke (Lorelai's now-boyfriend). They have an awkward encounter, and Lorelai and Luke depart when they feel their dues have been done. When Jess, Rory's ex-boyfriend, surprises her with a novel he penned, they go to a disastrous dinner the following night. Jess confronts her about her current life, and states that her dropping out of Yale is entirely unlike her. His speech inspires Rory to get her life back on track, and she returns to Yale in the spring. She also reconciles with her mother. As Rory's time at Yale dwindles, she is hoping to receive an internship at the New York Times, her dream job. When a rejection letter arrives in the mail, she is shocked. Lorelai later states that "Rory is used to getting what Rory wants." The rejection letter sets her spirits back some as she was anticipating moving to New York following graduation, and she even attempts to go after a job she had turned down. Eventually, Rory comes to accept that she doesn't know exactly where she is going following graduation. At her graduation party, however, Logan proposes. Rory is still mauling over the proposal when she goes through the graduation ceremony with her mother, father, and grandparents in attendance. She finds Logan after the ceremony is over. After some serious thought, she turns his proposal down because she has come to like the idea of everything being wide open. Her time at Yale and their relationship are now over. Rory and Lorelai plan a rollercoaster filled trip for the summer, but Rory suddenly arrives at the Friday night dinner later that week to announce that she has been offered a job. She is going to be leaving for Iowa in two days to be a reporter on Obama's campaign. Rory departs Stars Hollow to begin her life as a journalist after a tearful and heartfelt goodbye from her family and friends in the little town. Relationships Dean Forester Before leaving Stars Hollow High School, Rory met fellow schoolmate and her first boyfriend, Dean Forester. Dean gave Rory her first kiss in the episode Kiss and Tell in Doose's Market, where Dean worked for most of the series. Rory and Dean dated for most of Season 1 until the episode Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers when Dean revealed that he is building Rory a car for their anniversary, and he tells her that he loved her. Rory reacts badly to this, stating that she needs time and this is a big step for her to take. The following episode, The Breakup, Part 2, Rory revealed that Dean broke up with her because she didn't tell him she loved him, too. This break, however, doesn't last long. In Love, Daisies and Troubadours, Rory drops significant hints (like at the town meeting) that she misses Dean and really does love him, resulting in him turning up at Chilton where Rory tells him that she loves him ("Dean!" "What?!" "Stop!" "Why?!" "Because I love you, you idiot!") and they get back together. The relationship between Dean and Rory goes back to the way it was before the break up, and they are both happy. In 3.05, Luke's nephew, Jess Mariano, moves to Stars Hollow, and he and Rory instantly hit it off as they both share similar interest in books and music. When Dean witnesses Jess getting into a physical fight at school, he begins to mistrust him because of his bad behavior, especially since he sees Jess and Rory are becoming friends. As Rory continues to get closer to Jess, she becomes more and more distant with Dean. This causes insecure feelings in Dean because he feels he's losing Rory, and he's trying to do what he can to keep her. Once Lorelai tells him that he may need to give her space in order for her to want him, he backs off. However, he later simply states to Lorelai on her porch that he can tell Rory is into Jess. When Dean attends the 24 Hour Dance Marathon to watch Rory compete with her mother, he becomes distraught over the obvious jealously Rory is showing over Jess being with his then-girlfriend. As the dance wears on, he can no longer stand by and watch it so he publicly breaks up with Rory, pointing out to both her and Jess that their feelings for each other are "so damn obvious." After some time passes following their break up, Dean asks Rory if they can become friends to which she happily agrees. Dean later starts dating a girl named Lindsay Lister in 3.15. Rory sees them kiss at the hockey game, and she admits to Lane that she had wished he would pine for her. She is a little confused as to how she feels about Dean moving on. As for Dean, it can be seen that he still carries a torch for Rory. When he and Lindsay attend a party in 3.19, Dean attacks Jess when he sees that Jess made Rory cry. Dean tells Rory in the following episode that he and Lindsay are engaged, and Rory expresses concern over Dean getting married so fast and so young as they're both just out of high school. Dean is angered at Rory's disapproval, but they later reconcile with Rory offering him a wedding gift. During Dean's bachelor party in 4.04, Dean drunkenly admits to Luke that he still cares deeply for Rory, and he would rather be marrying her. Luke later finds Rory and Lorelai who are about to attend Dean's wedding, and he tells them not to go. Unsure why Luke is so serious about the matter, they listen anyway, and they don't attend the wedding. At first, Dean and Lindsay have a happy marriage, but Dean remains close to Rory. He holds her as she cries out of stress from school, and he saves her from an awkward group date. As he and Rory get closer, his marriage with Lindsay begins to fall apart. He tells Rory that Lindsay would like to move into a townhouse, and because of this, he needs to cut back on his time at the local college and work more hours to afford it. Rory later rants to Lane in the market about Lindsay working Dean so hard so she can have a townhouse instead of working herself, and Lindsay overhears the conversation. Lindsay tells Dean he can't see Rory anymore, but Dean doesn't respect her wishes. Rory and Dean almost share a kiss when he's working at the Dragonfly Inn, but they are interrupted before it happens. However, on the night of its grand opening in 4.22, he finds Rory collecting CDs at her house, and they end up sleeping together (Rory's first time). Not long afterwards, Lorelai returns home and sees the two hurriedly exit Rory's bedroom. Dean quickly leaves, and Rory and Lorelai get into a heated argument over Rory sleeping with a married man. The situation causes tension between Rory and her mother. Rory tries to talk about the situation with Dean the next day at Miss Patty's, but they have sex once again. Rory later goes to lunch with her mother and grandmother, and she agrees to go to Europe with Emily so she can get away from Lorelai. While Rory is in Europe for the summer, Dean remains with his wife who is unaware her husband has been unfaithful. Before returning to the States, Rory asks her mother to deliver a letter she wrote to Dean. Her mother agrees, and hands off the letter to Dean while he's working at the market. However, Lindsay later finds the letter in Dean's jacket, and she publicly throws his belongings out their apartment window while the town watches below. Rory returns to Stars Hollow, and Lorelai tells her about the incident. Dean and Lindsay eventually get a divorce, and Dean and Rory get into a strained relationship. Their time apart and the effects of the affair have clearly taken a toll on the couple. It doesn't help that Lorelai disapproves of the relationship, and Dean and Rory both have busy schedules. It is difficult for them to find time to see each other. Eventually, Rory and Dean plan to get together after Rory attends a party at her grandparents' house in 5.08 where Dean is supposed to pick her up at a certain time. When Rory comes out to him late and tipsy, Dean breaks up with her because he realizes their lives are going in completely different directions. He leaves. As Rory softly cries, Logan Huntzberger (Rory's future boyfriend) steps in to comfort her. In his final appearance in 5.18, Dean does not see Rory, but rather Luke. Dean relates his faulty relationship with Rory to Luke's with Lorelai, saying that ultimately Luke would hold Lorelai back from whatever potential she may have. With this statement, what becomes of Dean is not known. Note: Jared Padalecki departs from the Gilmore Girls cast to take on his new role as Sam in Supernatural. Jess Mariano Jess's mother, Liz, sent Jess away to Stars Hollow, Connecticut to live with her brother, Luke Danes, because she couldn't handle him and thought Luke could. But Jess's arrival in Stars Hollow wasn't well received by the town at large. Luke has an even bigger problem controlling Jess's personal life while he's in Stars Hollow. Despite his actions, Jess's knowledge of books and pop culture eventually appeal to Rory Gilmore. They become friends despite others' disapproval, and Jess pursues Rory, despite her relationship with Dean. Jess leaves town for a while following a car accident which leaves Rory injured. Rory skips school to visit him in New York, where they officially say goodbye. Jess returns to Stars Hollow in the finale of season 2 to tell Rory that he has moved back to Stars Hollow and the two share a kiss, even though Rory is still dating her boyfriend, Dean. Jess and Rory officially start dating after the local dance marathon when Dean tells Rory he knows she is interested in Jess and breaks up with her. Their relationship runs into trouble because of both Jess's and Rory's constant insecurities and difficulties communicating. Rory later confesses to her friend Lane Kim that, while she was initially attracted to Jess due to their similar interests, she was ultimately too used to Dean's affection and reliability, expecting Jess to treat her the same, only to realize that he never would. When Luke finds out that Jess would not be allowed to graduate from Stars Hollow High because he had cut too many classes, he tells Jess that he must repeat his senior year or leave. Unwilling to accept Luke's stipulations, Jess goes to California to live with his father. In the finale of season 3 Jess continues to call Rory from an unknown phone number and does not say anything, Rory finally says to him that she had loved him but she just had to let it go. Rory and Lorelai travel to Europe the next day. Jess briefly returns to Stars Hollow in season four to steal back his car from Luke after his mom tells him Luke stole it from him nearly a year earlier. Jess also sees Rory several times, though every encounter ends with him giving her the cold shoulder. Jess leaves after telling her that he loves her. A few months later, Jess returns to Stars Hollow for his mother Liz's wedding. After the wedding, Jess visits Rory at Yale and asks her to run away with him. She declines. Two years later, a much more mature Jess returns to deliver a copy of the book he has written to Rory, explaining his new life working at an independent publishing company, and explaining that he could not have achieved any of his recent success had she not believed in him when they were teenagers. At the time, Rory had dropped out of Yale and moved into her grandparents' house. They decide to get something to eat, but are interrupted by an agitated Logan, who invites himself along. During the reunion, Logan treats Jess ironically in the same way Jess's has teased Dean in the past; he is condescending and arrogant. Jess walks out amid an argument with Logan. Although Rory goes after him, Jess refuses to stay. He is shocked that Rory is dating someone like Logan, and more importantly that she has dropped out of school with no plans for the future, and repeatedly demands to know what's going on, telling her "this isn't you, Rory, you know it isn't." His criticism and refusal to accept excuses make Rory take a serious look at her life and are instrumental in her return to Yale. He then says this is a bad time for them to meet up, so he'll see her another time. Jess appeared for the final time in the Season 6 episode "The Real Paul Anka", where he, Luke and Rory meet again at the new book store/art gallery/publishing house in Philadelphia where Jess works. Rory and Jess exchange a kiss, but Rory tells Jess that she is still in love with Logan and only did it because she found out Logan had been with someone else while they were broken up. Jess is hurt at being used, but says that she can tell Logan something happened. After that he is never mentioned again. Also See: Rory and Jess Logan Huntzberger Logan and Rory first meet when Logan and his friends pass by Rory and her friend Marty and Logan and his friends tease Marty and pay little attention to Rory. However, when Logan meets Rory for the first time in the hall he is captivated by her debate skills when she gives him a good lecture about how he treated Marty. Logan continues to debate with her and promises that he will always remember Rory. Rory at first thinks Logan is just a lazy rich boy, the kind of boy Lorelai has warned her about. However, slowly she changes her mind when she needs help on a article of a secret society that Logan is in called the Life and Death Brigade, she is fascinated by the club and is convinced to take a dangerous jump with Logan causing Rory to look at Logan in a new light. Logan also comforts Rory at a party after she and Dean break up. Rory soon has a crush on Logan, and while Logan admits he likes her as well he says he is not a commitment guy so they agree to a no strings relationship. During that relationship there are signs that they both want more like when Logan is jealous of Rory dating his friend Robert, Rory eventually decides the relationship is too much for her so she tries to end it. However, Logan, not wanting to lose Rory and caring about her more than any other girl, agrees to a monogamous relationship. Despite the disapproval of his family and Rory dropping out of Yale, their relationship is stable until a break up in S6, though Rory doesn't think of it as a break up. Logan was threatened by the arrival of Jess in Season 6, even more so when he found out that Jess and Rory had been "high school sweethearts", and acted a little bit like Jess in comparison to Dean. After Rory argued with Logan about his behavior towards Jess and the aimlessness of their life together, they decided to "take a break". However, Logan saw this as a break up and proceeded to sleep with his older sister's friends for comfort. Logan is also known for making grand and romantic gestures (usually as an apology), such as purchasing a coffee cart and barista for Rory's own personal use. Rory loved the gifts but didn't give in until Logan swallowed his pride and went to Lorelai for help. He convinced Lorelai that they both had something in common because they hated Mitchum and Lorelai was impressed by Logan's moxie. Lorelai wrote a letter and Rory agreed to give Logan another chance. Logan proved himself even worthy more when he and Rory save the Newspaper under Paris's tyrannical reign. Rory and Logan have a good relationship and they even move in together after Paris's kicks Rory out of their apartment. They also go to Martha's Vineyard with Luke and Lorelai; and Luke looks at him in a new light when he helps Luke with a Valentine's gift. All is well until Rory found out that he had slept with his sister's friends just before Honor's wedding, which causes a more serious rupture. The rupture ends when Rory realizes that she can't get back at him with Jess because she still loves Logan, and it improves even more when Rory takes care of him after a base jumping accident in Costa Rica involving the Life and Death Brigade. At the end of Season 6, he is sent to London by his father to take charge of his family's business and, according to Mitchum, "set him on a path". Season 7 sees him acquiring an interest and penchant for his work (in London, then in New York), despite the distance Rory and Logan's relationship continues to grow. Logan surprises Rory with a moonlight picnic on the roof and even though Logan has a attractive co-worker in London he remains faithful. Logan is there for Rory when Richard has a heart attack he borrows a chopper and rushes to her side. He also tells Rory that he has trust in her when Rory admits she has a crush on a T.A. Later, after getting involved in a bad business venture that brings a lawsuit in Season 7, which causes some tension between Logan and Rory until Logan quits working for his father and Logan apologizes to Rory for neglecting her and work. They go to Stars Hollow and Lorelai finally begins to accept them. Logan asks Lorelai's permission to ask Rory to marry him. Logan proposes to Rory one episode later, but Rory asks for more time to think. Logan makes the offer one last time in the penultimate episode, at Rory's graduation from Yale, saying it's all or nothing. Rory still turns him down saying that even though she loves him she wants a wide open future, and Logan takes the ring back, and walks off. Logan does not make an appearance in the final episode, and the series ends with their relationship over. Friends Lane Kim Through the whole series they stay best friends. They both live in Stars Hollow and first meet when they are children. Lane is Rory's first friend in Stars Hollow after moving there. While attending Stars Hollow High and Chilton, they spend most of their leisure time together. When Rory moves to Yale they don't have the chance to see each other very often, but they still call each other for a chat or whenever they have a problem. Paris Geller During the years at Chilton, Rory and Paris don't get along with each other that well. Paris can't deal with the fact that Rory is the better student and gets accepted to Harvard, while she is turned down. At first, Rory suffers and can't handle the intimidating Paris, but eventually they become friends - Paris later calls Rory even her best friend - and they live together most of the time at Yale. When Rory gets voted editor of the Yale Daily News because nobody could stand Paris anymore, Paris takes Rory's stuff and puts it on the doorway, which makes Rory move in with Logan. However, when both Rory and Paris break up with their boyfriends for about a night, they make up. Paris continues to work at the Daily News, and they stay close friends. Rory and Paris share the same idea of important things in life. They work hard for school and university, are in relationships rather than meet new guys every night and don't show much interest in parties. Madeline and Louise Madeleine and Louise are friends of Paris's during the years at Chilton. They are not very ambitious students and show more interest in boys, parties and fashion. Rory later meets them again in Florida at the spring parties and they once show up in Yale - for a party as well, of course. Marty Rory meets Marty in her first year at Yale. He sleeps in the hallway after a party - without any clothes on. She wakes him up and gives him something to wear so he can get back to his room without anybody noticing what had happened. After this incident, their friendship grows and he even admits that he has a crush on her, but Rory is already in love with Logan. Marty later starts a relationship with Lucy, behaving as if he and Rory didn't know each other. When Lucy finds out, she breaks up with him, making Rory feel guilty. Lucy and Olivia Lucy and Olivia are two girls that Rory meets and befriends during her last year at Yale. Rory even takes them home to Stars Hollow where she has a little break down, because everybody knows exactly what to do after graduation except for her. Rory and Lucy have a fight concerning Marty in Season 7. However, they manage to work it all out. Quotes * Hey, It's freezing First Line * I guess so Final Line Trivia *Spoke the final line of the entire series *Rory always bites her lower lip after a kiss. *Alexis (Rory) and Milo (Jess) were in a real-life relationship for about four years. *As a child she went on a pony ride. The pony died while she was on it, and ended up rolling itself into a ditch. This traumatized Rory, and she refused to go on a horse ride with Lorelai because of it. *She met Lane the first day of kindergarten. Rory was wearing an old Ramones t-shirt when Lane went up to her and asked her if she wanted to share her crayons. From there they stayed friends forever. *Emily bought a parking space for her at Chilton, and even offered to buy her a car. Lorelei, however, put the kibosh on that. *She suffered a fractured wrist after getting into a car accident with Jess. She wore a blue cast. *Her dream was always to go Harvard, but she changed her mind and attended Yale instead. *Rory loves to read and has an extensive book collection. *She would have gotten a strand of pearls for her sixteenth birthday had Lorelai not intervened. *Her first grade D was in Max Medina's class at Chilton. *Davey, Sookie's son, is her godson. *On her birthday, Lorelai always tells her the story of her birth. *Luke baked her coffee cake and blew up balloons at a special table for her sweet sixteen birthday. *In real life Alexis (Rory) doesn't drink coffee. Every time you see her drink coffee it is actually Coke. *She looks to Luke as a father figure. *One time, Rory tried to drag her mother to parent teacher conferences at six in the morning. The school wasn't even open yet. *She could name the state capitals at 2, and all the elements at 3. *By age 10 she could elucidate on the details of Nietzche's influences. *She graduated from Chilton as valedictorian with a 4.2 GPA. *By age 12 she already had read a lot of books by authors with a Russian surname. *Her idol was Christiane Amanpour, as she wants to see the world and report on what goes on. *She was in German and French at Stars Hollow High. *She has mentioned that she can speak some Spanish and French and has taken Latin. Later at Yale she has mentioned that she thinks about learning Russian. *On her last day at Stars Hollow High, she dressed up for gym and played volleyball, which is unlikely for Rory. *She was born during a snowstorm. *Rory wouldn't step on wet grass until she was three years old. *She dropped out of Yale for a short period of time, to later return. *She won't go near the stove because her mother used to tell her that it was the Devil's hands. *It took her four months to learn how to ride a bike. *Her favorite flowers are sunflowers. *Her arrangement for Yale is as follows: 5 years after graduating with her bachelor's (or 7 years after her masters) she has to start paying her grandparents back. *Rory lives between different worlds, the world of her mother where she is surrounded with love, inspirational books, movies, music, and a simple but happy small-town-life, and on the other side the world of her grandparents, where things like perfectionism, luxury, money and idealism are leading. Photos Gilmore girls alexis bledel lauren graham dvdbash 38.jpg Alexis-Bledel-Hot.jpg Gilmore-girls1.jpg Gilmore-girls-season-1-rory.jpg Appearances Season 1 1.01 • 1.02 • 1.03 • 1.04 • 1.05 • 1.06 • 1.07 • 1.08 • 1.09 • 1.10 • 1.11 • 1.12 • 1.13 • 1.14 • 1.15 • 1.16 • 1.17 • 1.18 • 1.19 • 1.20 • 1.21 Season 2 2.01 • 2.02 • 2.03 • 2.04 • 2.05 • 2.06 • 2.07 • 2.08 • 2.09 • 2.10 • 2.11 • 2.12 • 2.13 • 2.14 • 2.15 • 2.16 • 2.17 • 2.18 • 2.19 • 2.20 • 2.21 • 2.22 Season 3 3.01 • 3.02 • 3.03 • 3.04 • 3.05 • 3.06 • 3.07 • 3.08 • 3.09 • 3.10 • 3.11 • 3.12 • 3.13 • 3.14 • 3.15 • 3.16 • 3.17 • 3.18 • 3.19 • 3.20 • 3.21 • 3.22 Season 4 4.01 • 4.02 • 4.03 • 4.04 • 4.05 • 4.06 • 4.07 • 4.08 • 4.09 • 4.10 • 4.11 • 4.12 • 4.13 • 4.14 • 4.15 • 4.16 • 4.17 • 4.18 • 4.19 • 4.20 • 4.21 • 4.22 Season 5 5.01 • 5.02 • 5.03 • 5.04 • 5.05 • 5.06 • 5.07 • 5.08 • 5.09 • 5.10 • 5.11 • 5.12 • 5.13 • 5.14 • 5.15 • 5.16 • 5.17 • 5.18 • 5.19 • 5.20 • 5.21 • 5.22 Season 6 6.01 • 6.02 • 6.03 • 6.04 • 6.05 • 6.06 • 6.07 • 6.08 • 6.09 • 6.10 • 6.11 • 6.12 • 6.13 • 6.14 • 6.15 • 6.16 • 6.17 • 6.18 • 6.19 • 6.20 • 6.21 • 6.22 Season 7 7.01 • 7.02 • 7.03 • 7.04 • 7.05 • 7.06 • 7.07 • 7.08 • 7.09 • 7.10 • 7.11 • 7.12 • 7.13 • 7.14 • 7.15 • 7.16 • 7.17 • 7.18 • 7.19 • 7.20 • 7.21 • 7.22 Category:Characters